This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles typically include an axle assembly that transfers and regulates torque from a drive shaft to one or more output shafts. Such output shafts may be coupled to other components such as a differential assembly and drive wheels of the vehicle to propel the vehicle during use.
Conventional axle assemblies additionally include a differential housing, a pinion shaft having a pinion gear that mates to a gear located within the differential housing, and an input flange that mates to a drive flange of the drive shaft. A pinion nut is typically threaded to the pinion shaft to secure the drive flange and pinion shaft to the differential housing.
Over time, the pinion nut may loosen, thereby causing the pinion shaft to develop increased axial play. Such axial play may increase wear on components associated with the differential assembly and, as a result, may reduce the life of the axle assembly.